Hearts and Swords
by Fai'swingedchronicles
Summary: Throughout time and space the gang will always encounter problems, fights,and love no matter who they happen to be in that dimension. Random pairings first 2-syaron, sharon, sakura, tomoyo
1. When she loved me

Hey! These are just some one shots/drabbles/story things that I will put here. I am not sure if I will continue Afterthought but I might. Constructive criticism helps and sorry but my grammar is not the best. In addition, I need help with not putting the wording in "passive voice." Can you tell me about any sentences here that are in passive voice that you think would sound better in non-passive voice? It is okay if you do not though! You can just read the story and (hopefully) enjoy it.

____________________________________________________Oh and if any one is wondering this story was inspired by the song in the video called : When she loved me. It's a video on Youtube about Syaron and Sakura. It was really nice and also ended with Syaron leaving. ___________________

Come and catch me Syaoran!

He looked up and saw Sakura running towards Syaoran. Her hair was long and tied back with a pink ribbon. It bounced behind her as she ran. Her smile was big and bright and her eyes looked like two beautiful emeralds as she looked at the young man that loved.

"Come and catch me Syaoran!"

"Hai Sakura-sa…Sakura."

He looked at the beautiful girl and his mirror image chase each other as they laughed.

"Sakura you can Syaoran can flirt later the foods here!" Fai yelled laughing at the twos reaction.

He saw them as they went to the table together, shyly holding hands as they walked towards it. He saw Fai laughing and saying something to Kurogane that made him turn red with anger, and perhaps another emotion, and yell at him furiously. Fai then looked up and waved him over which made Sakura look at him too.

"Sharon come eat!" She yelled smiling her bright smile.

Smiling slightly at her he made his way down the small hill he had been sitting on and sat down at the table. The food was passed around and he continued to smile at everyone. He did not smile because he was happy but because he wanted her to be happy.

When everybody had eaten, he helped put away the things and walked away as hurriedly as possible.

"Sharon wait!"

"Yes Sakura-san?""You don't have to call me that!" She pouted cutely which cause him to laugh.

"You never told me how it was in California.""Oh it was hot and had a lot of palm trees."

They both grew silent before Sakura looked at his head and plucked out a few leaves that had fallen onto his head.

"You were always so messy. Remember when we were little and I had to climb over things just to see you?" she reached over to tuck apiece back in place and smiled. Her hand staying on his shoulder

"Yes I do." he said chuckling.

His heart rose when she did not mover her hand and his cheeks started to turn a light pink. He started to be remained of the times when he was happy and when she was his. Then she smiled and said "visit more often okay? I have to go now though I promised Syaraon Id help him with something."

She turned around and ran after her waiting Syaoran. He looked longingly and sadly at her. Never would he forget her face, she would always be in his heart. He got up and walked away towards his car. This place had become too much for him. He would leave and go back to that apartment he had in California. He sighed and got. Running away was something that he did not do but he still believed this was different. A sinHe shed a single tear for his unrequited love but he did not look back because he did not need to; the memories were still there. As bright and clear as the first time he experienced them.

_________________________________________________________________________________

I'm putting it as T because well I'm not sure about the ratings and some might contain violence.


	2. faking smiles so she won't see

The sun was shinning high above the sky. Its rays warmed the people below as they shouted with glee and danced. The cheering grew louder as the main people walked nearer to the group. The bride was dressed in a beautiful white dress with flowers hanging from her short hair. She seemed to shine like the sun when she smiled and waved at her friends. Her husband was also smiling happily and looked handsome in his tux. His brown hair was pulled back and he had a white feather tucked behind his ear.

"Sakura, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you we wouldn't be here without you!"

"Oh it was nothing really…""Sakura's right Sakura-chan." responded Syaron still not used to their names being the same.

"Ya well…you better leave for the honey moon right?"

They smiled and walked towards their carriage while people threw rice and clapped.

Sakura looked around and saw that people were still enjoying themselves. She sawYoung girls dancing, their flower patterned dresses swirling in circles and their parents taking their pictures. She heard people laughing and yelling 'cheers' and 'nice wedding.' She smiled at the picturesque scene before her and turned her head. Her smile faltered. She saw the newly weds going into the carriage and kissing.

'She deserves him, she deserves to be happy, she's my sister and I should be happy for her.'

Sakura lifts her head up and thinks about that cold winter day. She imagines herself back there in the park with all the snowflakes falling around her and the boy she loves asking her a question she wanted to hear. 'Maybe if I had been selfish that one day… just that one time… I might still have him….'

"Sakura! Your sister is so lucky to have ended up with such a cute guy!"

"O-oh Tomoyo. Yes she is."

Her friend looked at her and her expression changed from happiness to worried.

"Sakura is everything-"

"I'm fine! Really I am!" Sakura smiled and walked away.

'Maybe I've been near Fai too long…' she thought sadly

'I know Sakura deserves to be happy and I know I should be happy for her but….I still feel sad.'

Tomoyo looked at Sakura as she walked away and felt guilty. She felt guilty because she was secretly happy that Sakura's sister had been the one to end up with Syaraon. If she had been the one she knows someone who's heart would have been crushed. She was also happy because she thinks that this person may love her more then Syaraon ever could and she hopes some day Sakura might discover this too.

________________________________________________________________________

I was going to end this diff. but I decided not to make it so long and stopped it there. I might explain that day in the snow later and maybe continue both this and chapter ones story but not until I'm done a bit more with this other story (its an actual story, chap.s and everything!) I'm doing. If anyone reaaallly wants me to continue any chapter here I might continue it/make a story. Not sure If this will be very popular but oh well!


End file.
